Invasion Of Private Space
by KillerElite
Summary: Calleigh is held against her will, right at CSI, with a violent cop. A story based off of promo for 7x09 Power Trip. Not really spoilers, CBS idea, my imagination. This is complete but I'm going to try and put a final ending to it.
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - -

"Step away from me, Reggie," Calleigh said as the man crept forward, making his move on her in the elevator. He'd purposely jumped in the elevator, eager to get the CSI alone, pushing the button to go up. She kept one hand on her gun and stared at him intently in the face.

The larger man came closer and closer, invading her space more. He looked down and noticed her hand on the gun. He smacked her hand away and grabbed her gun. "I got one too!" he shouted. Then he cocked it and shot the lights out in the elevator.

Calleigh gasped.

The large man trapped Calleigh, placing an arm on either side of her body until he was practically breathing his hot breath on her face.

She closed her eyes. Then the man moved forward and kissed her lips and as soon as his lips touched hers, Calleigh reached up and pushed him away; he fell into the door hard, causing the elevator to shake and it stop.

"_No, not happening to me," _Calleigh thought. _"Not at work." _

He looked at Calleigh darkly and a smirk formed across his face. "I expected you to push me, didn't count on the elevator breaking down, but now we can have some fun." He moved closer again. "And if you object to anything, your friends will find you right here, in this elevator, dead."

The emergency phone kicked into life and an operator was on the phone. "Is there anyone in there?" the operator asked.

The larger cop pushed the gun in Calleigh's back and she gasped. She hated feeling defenseless.

"Hello," the operator said again. Then she hung up.

Calleigh closed her eyes, as she started thinking about another way out. She turned around slowly and faced Reggie. He now had a cold stare into her emerald colored eyes.

"Don't the mistake of your career," Calleigh said softly. Eventually, this elevator is going to open. And if their will be no mystery. They're going to know it was you who hurt me."

"I won't get charged for it if I kill myself too," he replied sharply.

Calleigh bit her lip. She didn't take that option into account.

"Its too late anyway," the police officer continued. "I already killed three other girls. They're going to find out. I burned one girl so they might not ever find her, one girl is out in the ocean somewhere, and the other one is buried under a bridge near the beach." He turned his attention to her.

Calleigh kept a hand on her cell phone. She'd already called down to Eric but she pushed speaker on her phone so that the entire lab could here the conversation.

"Killing you would be too easy." He raised his gun to her head and focused his attention.

Calleigh closed her eyes.

The elevator jumped at little and a shot rang through the air.

Calleigh opened her eyes. She heard the sound of the bullet as it whipped past her ear. She looked at it as it was lodged into the wall, a few inches away from her face.

Reggie raised the gun again. This time he was going to succeed.

Calleigh grabbed his arm. "Stop!"

He put the gun down again, tucking it in his back pocket. He then trapped her again, placing his arms on either side of her. "Back off," Calleigh yelled, pushing him, but this time he didn't move.

He grabbed both of her arms, pushing them in one of his large hands. With his other hand, he groped her across her chest.

Calleigh kicked him hard between the legs and he doubled down, grabbing himself. "Bitch," he yelled, picking up the gun. He aimed it at her again, but the elevator began to drop and his intentional target; her abdomen, dropped down to her leg.

Calleigh cried out in pain as the bullet ripped through her leg and out the other side and lodged into the wall. She fell to the floor as her leg gave out from the pain, he white pants now stained with blood.

He stood up, hovering over her now. Victory was going to be his but the doors to the elevator opened, and a chant of "Freeze" caught the man of guard. Two police officers grabbed the man and pulled him out the elevator.

When they cleared the way, Eric went inside and stared in horror as Calleigh sat on the floor, her hand over the gun shot. She gritted her teeth, trying hard to suppress the pain. She'd never gotten shot before and this hurt like hell.

"Calleigh, the paramedics have been called. Help will be here soon."

She smiled weakly. "Eric thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. This was only going to be an ONESHOT story, but the reviews inspired me to continue on and probably make about 3 or 4 more chapters. So this is the second chapter and I hope you guys like it. xD_

* * *

Eric looked down at his best friend; she was so helpless and in so much pain.

Calleigh caught glimpse of his eye. "Eric, I'm fine." She smiled tightly, still trying to suppress the pain. She glanced at her gun on the other side of the elevator.

"Calleigh, we got his confessions too. He's going away for a while. That was some quick thinking you did."

The paramedics came and wrapped her leg in a gauze.

Calleigh looked at Eric and half smiled. She winced as a sharp pain entered her leg. Calleigh looked down and noticed one of the medics had inserted a large needle into her thigh.

"It'll stop the bleeding," the medic said, noticing Calleigh's attention.

Eric grabbed Calleigh's hand and squeezed it gently. She remembered it was the same gesture he'd done when her Lab caught on fire a few months earlier. He always knew how to make her feel secure, even though she would never admit it.

"Calleigh," Eric said softly, bringing Calleigh out of her thoughts. "You're my best friend. I.." he hesitated for a moment. "I love you."

Calleigh looked at him; the same way she did when she found out how Eric felt about her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he would say it. Eric told her he loved her before, but it was more as 'you're my best friend and I love you,' plus, it was years ago when he said it. But now, he said it as 'Calleigh, you're the only one for me' and it made her feel nervous.

She didn't want to give her heart away. She'd been hurt so many times before by people who said they loved her. That's why often, she regressed to herself, loving herself was all that mattered. Buying lavished gifts for herself, showed her how much she cared for herself. But now, Calleigh teetered between her feelings. She loved Eric too. She would rather have a relationship with him more than anyone else. Eric was a man and he would do anything for her. Calleigh was very good at hiding her feelings and she thought by now, Eric would have moved on. Part of her wanted him to and the other half wanted him to wait.

"I mean," Eric said, interrupting her thoughts. It was already awkward enough admitting his feelings in front of the paramedics. Maybe he'd taken it too far. Calleigh was not type of girl who went around showing her feelings all the time and she definitely probably didn't want to hear them either. "I mean, I'm glad you're okay."

Calleigh had her lips parted slightly and smiled. "Thank you." Then her smiled wiped away and she went back into her thoughts.

Eric looked at her in amazement. Calleigh, she was the woman of his dreams, the woman that controlled his thoughts, his dreams, his feeling and most of all, his heart. But yet, she was so far away. So far from his grasp.

The medics put Calleigh on a stretcher but she was still sitting up.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Eric said.

Calleigh smiled and nodded.

-------------

"Calleigh, you're going to be okay," the doctor announced. "However, maybe you should take a few days out so your leg can recover fully."

"Okay," Calleigh nodded. She sat up on the side of the bed, her legs crossed; her wounded leg on top of the other. Natalia brought her a skirt because the paramedics cut her pants; Calleigh's favorite pair. She sat uncomfortably as every now and then, Eric would glance at her legs.

"At CSI," Eric started, "I meant that...that I can't keep leaving my life like this." He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew that it was time. "A few months ago you were kidnapped, out of my grasp, I was afraid that something might have happened to you. I told you I didn't know what I would do if something happened. Today, you were once again put in harms way, leaving me scared and alone." He grabbed on to her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "I really don't know how I would live with myself if you never knew how I felt. I love you Calleigh, I want to have a family with you. I want you to have my kids, I want to be your hero."

"Eric.." Calleigh said softly, exposing her feelings for a second. She'd come so close to telling him she loved him two years ago but she regressed, knowing it was better that he didn't know. Somehow, Eric saying he loved her first made her comfortable. They always flirted with each other but it was never anything too serious. Calleigh noticed that she'd gained Eric's attention and got nervous. She held her head down and before she knew anything, her mouth was speaking her heart before she had time to think. "You know, we have been best friends for years now and I really care about you too but..." she shoot her head.

"Calleigh, I bet if you give me a chance to prove to you that I won't hurt you, it'll be worthwhile."

Calleigh knew that Eric was telling the truth, but leaping out on love was a step she would have to take on her own. She tried to look away, but Eric followed her with his eyes, staring at her with his deep brown ones.

"Eric I know you wouldn't hurt me, it's just that," she thought about what she would say. "Its just that, I need to...I need to be alone right now."

Eric bowed his head and nodded. "Okay." He buried his knuckles into his face. "Just know that, you're my soul mate Calleigh. I feel it and I need you."

Eric's head was down and chills ran down Calleigh's spine as she looked at him. She was hurting him, but...if she could get over her deathly fear of ants, she could get over her fear of rejection, her fear of being hurt. "Okay, Eric." She bowed her head as he lifted up. "I'm giving you my heart, Eric." She had tears in her eyes. "Just promise me you won't hurt me."

Eric smiled. "Calleigh, I could never hurt you and I promise I won't." He grabbed on to her hands and squeezed them reassuringly.


End file.
